monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex is an extinct species of Brute Wyvern, first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World 5.0 as the Flagship Monster. It appears randomly crashes into quests like Deviljho and occasionally will cause hunters to fail quests. Physiology Tyrannosaurus Rex strangely has feathers on its legs, arms, and tail tip, unlike other Brute Wyverns. It has tiger-like black stripes on its red body with a white skull-like face and black eyes. Some of the Tyrannosaurus Rexs hunters hunt actually don't have a white skull-like face at all and are even bright yellow in color. When enraged, it eyes will turn pure red. Habitat Tyrannosaurus Rex was well-known for appearing in Ancestral Steppe in the past during ancient times but has recently been found living in the Lush Gorge. Attacks and Moves High Rank Its movements is all very different from other Brute Wyverns and is very similar to the movements of a real life Tyrannosaurus Rex. Ragdoll Grab: It will look at a random hunter before charging forward, mouth opened, and trying to grab that hunter with its jaws. If its able to grab a hunter with its jaws, it will quickly lift them up and start swing them like a ragdoll in its mouth. Hunters will have to mash buttons to get out of its mouth but if hunters take to long, it will throw them up into the air before performing a powerful bite to knock them away. Crushing Grab: Similar to its Ragdoll Grab but it will instead grab the hunter by the legs, throw them on the ground, and crush them with its foot. While crushing the hunter, it will swing its tail and bite at hunters that come to close to it. Deafening Roar: It will inhale deeply before unleashing a powerful roar. This roar will actually mute the hunters for a few minutes, causing the BGM and SFX to also mute. Making it harder for hunters find it and identify some of its attacks. Om Nom Nom!: Tyrannosaurus Rex will back up before biting forward while walking at hunters. It will bite from side to side while walking forward at the hunters and stopping where the hunter is/was at. After the attack, it will roar. Warning Sign: It will stop and taunt the hunters by growling at them. What its actually doing is trying to bait one of the hunters to attack it. If a hunter tries to attack it, it will quickly grab them with its jaws, crunch the hunter in its mouth, and throw them on the ground violently before attacking the hunters. Pressure Sensors: If hunters try using Smoke Bombs/stun it with a Flash Bomb, it will actually now rely on its pressure sensors to pick up the smallest footsteps of hunters to at least get an idea where they are at. Bone Crusher: It will go to a corpse and pull out a huge bone out of the corpse. When it pulls out a bone, it will use the bone and swing it at the hunter. It will swing the bone at hunters until it breaks. When it breaks, it will crush the other half, causing the bone pieces to fall on hunters under it and making them Dizzy if hit by them. Rock Toss: Digs its jaws into the ground before throwing the rock at hunters. Rip and Tear!: The Tyrannosaurus Rex will move to another zone and ambush a medium/large monster like one of the Greats and even the Raths, killing the monster with its powerful jaws, and ripping and tearing its prey apart. While tearing its prey apart, it will fling meat, bones, and even organ out of the monsters body while knocking those parts around the area at hunters. as it feeds. This makes it harder for hunters to attack it as it feeds on its prey. Drooling Hunger: When its hungry, it will begin to drool much like Deviljho. Unlike Deviljho, its drool actually stays on the ground for a few seconds and can cause Poison to hunters that walk in them. Savage Bites: When in Rage Mode, it will walk backwards before biting forward in a similar sty to Deviljho. Hand Slaps: It will lower itself to the ground and begin to slap hunters under it with its tiny arms. It slaps the hunters with its claws before raising its body. Berserker Bites: The Tyrannosaurus Rex will turn around and will bite multiple times while turning around to face hunters like the Tigrex Rare Species. After biting, it will follow the attack up with its Berserker Charge. Berserker Charge: After turning around with the Berserker Biites, it will quickly turn around while biting before charging forward and biting from side to side while charging. Digging Up Dirt: It will wildly dig up dirt and use its feet to throw dirt at hunters. The dirt can cause Dizzy if hunters are hit by the dirt. Jaw Climbing: Similar to Deviljho, it will use its jaws to climb up higher walls. G-Rank Roar of the King: When it enters Rage Mode in G-Rank, it will raise its head and roar loudly in the air while smacking its tail on the ground. Its tail causes the Quake Effect and its roar actually mutes hunters nearby. One Bite!: It will begin to chew its jaws together while drooling before turning towards a hunter and swing its head around, knocking drool around the area around it, before doing its powerful bite. This attack can actually instant kill hunters and this attack causes Dark along with Defense Down. Come and Get Me!: Tyrannosaurus Rex will get in a stance with its mouth open, making it look like its tired. In reality, its just faking it so the hunters can try to attack it. If one of the hunters come to close to it, it will instantly dash forward and grab that hunter with its jaws before something nightmareish happens. The Tyrannosaur will actually swallow the hunter whole and continue to fight normally. This attack, unlike the Supremacy Deviljho, will actually slowly drain the red part of a hunter's health along with the green part from their powerful stomach acids. Hunters will need to get out fast because the pin isn't finished until either they faint or until they beat the pin meter. When the hunter faints/they get out the pin, the Tyrannosaur will spit the hunter up. Neck Cracking: Tyrannosaurus Rex will get a serious look to its face before raising its body and cracking its neck. When it cracks, its neck its feathers will fill with blood and its eyes will turn brown. This ability increases its defense and attack for a short period of time somewhat like Rajang(4th Gen.). This ability only lasts for five minutes. Territorial Roar: If another boss monster enters the area, it will instantly stop and roar at that monster. Once it roars, that monster jump out of fear and leave the area. This roar actually does damage at close range and can mute hunters. Spare No Expense!: If the Tyrannosaurus Rex senses/sees a hunter seting up a trap in the area, it will go crazy grab and that hunter with its jaws. It will than proceed to throw up the hunter in the air and begin to shake the hunter in its mouth every few seconds. Each time it shakes the hunter, it actually takes away $1000 from the rewards and can even cause hunters to fail if the reward hits zero. So hunters must beware of this attack at all times, unless they want the reaward money to decrease. BGM/Theme Battle BGM/Theme Special Ending BGM/Theme Armor Blademaster Set *Fire +10 *Water +5 *Ice 0 *Thunder -5 *Dragon -10 Skills: Meat Lover, King's Might, Demonic Blessing, and Horrible Luck. Gunner Set *Fire +15 *Water +10 *Ice +5 *Thunder 0 *Dragon -5 Skills: Meat Lover, King's Might, Demonic Blessing, and Horrible Luck. Notes *Tyrannosaurus Rex's appearance is based on multiple different T-Rexs. *The Tyrannosaurus Rexs with the white skull-like face are females while the males are brighter and lack the skull. *Tyrannosaurus Rex has a unique skill on its set known as King's Might. **This skill has Guts, Challenger +2, Defense Up(XL), Ultra High Grade Earplugs, Tremor Resistance, Strong Attack+2, Lone Wolf, and Adaption. *This is one of the most feared Extinct Monsters in New World. *In some quests info, its said that the T-Rexs are actually attacking villages and feeding on villagers. *Many of its attacks are based on moments in movies, games, or other forms of media. *This monster is the first able to cause the affect , Mute, to hunters and the first able to take zeni from hunters in New World. **'Mute' makes hunters lose their hearing for a short period of time and stops the BGM along with the SFX to stop playing. Credits *'Ukanlos Subspecies': Thank you for making the Tyrannosaurus Rex render! Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyverns Category:BannedLagiacrus